Winter's Fragrance
by Hime The Stars Shine Bright
Summary: It always brought him memories... of that day, that time, and those eyes. Ichiruki.


_Hit me like a ray of sun  
>Burning through my darkest night<br>You're the only one that I want  
>Think I'm addicted to your light<br>I swore I'd never fall again  
>But this don't even feel like falling<br>Gravity can't forget  
>To pull me back to the ground again<br>It's like I've been awakened  
>-<em>

Whenever it snows, his mind automatically wanders to her.

The snow, the base of her zanpakuto, a manifestation of her soul. Pure white, the most beautiful in all of the Soul Society.

A romantic color, acting so pure and innocent, yet willing to become any other color, one color that seduced him so much; when on her. Cold, like the purple glass in her eyes, the feeling of black silk through his rough, undeserving fingers.

Pale, like the color of her skin. A sleek, smooth color, worthy of a shower of kisses from his undeserving lips, until it's not pale anymore. When it snows, it seems to wash out the earth, cleansing it of its impurities and pressing the restart button for spring.

Rukia is the same. Even if she leaves, she always returns with a vengeance, kicking Ichigo into gear like a snowstorm and leaving something fresh and new in its wake.

Spring.

With Snow comes life; small flower buds peeking through fresh grass through the melted snow, the sun finally coming out after harsh winter storms. Snow can also be violent, deadly and dangerous, ruthless pure white, harshly elegant, claiming lives if it wills in its dance.

Snow suits Rukia. Yet, it completely defies her.

Rukia is warmth, the feeling of breathing in the heated, sweetly scented air around boiling tea after being out in the frost all day long. The feeling of sitting, wrapped in a blanket against a warm fire, burning endlessly in a living room fireplace, outlined by bricks. Rukia is more like the light that melts the snow, washing the earth and warming the air.

Today, although spring has started, it is still very cold out. Ichigo and Rukia are going out today just for the heck of it, after much embarrassing pleading from Ichigo.

Because in truth, it was quite difficult to ask Rukia out. Ichigo had asked that morning… but he had not received a reply.

_Flashback_

_They stood in the bathroom. Ichigo had been washing his face while Rukia stood, her eyes still squinty from sleep, her hair disheveled, brushing her teeth._

"_So, Rukia…" Ichigo was wiping his face with a towel nervously, "Like I was trying to say the past three days... without you _interupting-_"_

_She glared at him._

_"Since it's stopped snowing and the sun is out today, why don't I take you out somewhere?" he draped the towel over his shoulder._

_Rukia looked up at him, her eyes high and squinty with her toothbrush still in her mouth, while Ichigo stared back, eyes wide with pure curiosity._

"_Mm. Arcontok wenem brushen mateeh!" _

_Ichigo stared at her, desperate confusion swirling in his eyes. "…What? I don't understand anything-!"_

_Rukia turned from him and grabbed the glass, gargling and spitting it out in the sink. Then, she turned to Ichigo wildly and grabbed his chin firmly, screeching, "I said, I can't answer you when I'm brushing my teeth! THAT's what I was saying!"_

_With that, she grabbed the towel off his shoulder, tossing it over her own as she casually- and probably smartly- walked out of the bathroom, her voice teasing._

"_You're so dumb, Ichigo. But well, I guess it can't be helped, since you're a fruit."_

_Ichigo made a dumb face as his girlfriend walked off casually.  
><em>

_End flashback_

_...  
><em>

After that, Ichigo had not requested to take her out again, until Rukia came downstairs dressed in her jacket and scarf far later, in the evening, "Oi, Ichigo. Let's go."

"Huh?" He looked up at her from his place on the couch, a book propped in his lap, "Where?"

"Out. " Her voice held an obvious tone as she turned to the side, looking out longingly at the window, "It looks beautiful out there today."

"For a walk?" it was more of a statement then a question.

"Mm."

And so, Ichigo dressed, and the pair went downtown, to where all the shops were. Karakura town was holding the annual Sakura Festival, so the lights were high and beautiful, radiating colored glows off the buildings. Ichigo inhaled slowly, the cold, crisp air felt like a rush through his body, when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He reached for it and flipped it open. Seeing it was a text from Keigo, Ichigo decided it was not important.

"Ichigo, did Keigo just text you? Something about a 'Tunnel Of Love' ride...?"

He looked up from his phone, his eyes falling on the petite beauty who strolled along in front of him, leading him by one hand as she held her own phone- a first anniversary gift from him- in her right hand.

"Ah." He stopped walking suddenly. Since he still gripped her hand, she jerked to a halt suddenly.

"Rukia."

"Huh?" She turned, still clutching her iPhone in her hand, with it's silly pink rabbit cover that Ichigo HAD to get for her, blue eyes wide as she looked at him-

Click!

Rukia blinked in confusion. "Did you just take my picture?"

"Yep."

"Unforgivable." Her voice was teasing as she swung his hand back in forth childishly, "What for?"

"I need a new wallpaper."

"Wallpaper!" Rukia squinted at me, "Don't do that! My picture isn't even-"

"Don't do that, Rukia." Ichigo looked ahead as they strolled, his hand still holding his grip on hers.

She looked up at him, "Do what?"

"That. That self- depreciation thing. You're beautiful, ok?"

She could've said something witty to pick on him if he was blushing. But he wasn't. He face was stone-cold serious as he looked ahead- not at her. Rukia found she could not say anything else, but look down with a ghost of a smile on her lips as she whispered in response, "Ok."

Ichigo's hand tightened on her's, a small smile on his face.

…

Later, the duo ventured to the roof of Ichigo's house, with Rukia dragging a blanket with her. She spread it out, and they sat and watched the fireworks… again.

It caused Ichigo's mind to wander from focusing on the firework, gigantic, lit up flowers that lasted for just a moment in the sky, before dissipatinginto sparkles that faded in mid-air.

Fireworks always reminded him of _that_ time, on that day. That day before he became blind to Rukia and her world. That one day; that day he wouldn't trade for anything else in the world.

Perhaps it was because ice and snow was Rukia's power; the reason he linked her to Winter. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes- she was looking up at the sky, a look of wonder on her face. Every time the sky lit up with fireworks, so did Rukia's face.

The emotions playing across her face stirred emotions in Ichigo's heart. Suddenly there was lump in his throat, though he would not let his eyes grow wet. Truly, having Rukia here and getting to be with her all day, every day, was a blessing. One that he definitely was not going to take for granted- not like last time.

Rukia was his angel; his muse. The light in his life.

And, since everything is calm and he is finally able to keep up with the speed of the world; since Rukia is here beside him and everything is all right; since, once again, the rain has stopped, Ichigo leans towards her, enough to feel her warmth, and focuses back on the blooming electric flowers, his mind temporarily shaking loose those painful memories of loneliness and focusing and imprinting on these new ones; to be cherished.

This bond, certainly, is unbreakable.


End file.
